Forbidden Fruit
by MadameRegal
Summary: Emma Swan found herself a little to much interested in the Mayor of the town and she just needed to find out what it's like to taste the forbidden fruit. Rated M for smut and language. SwanQueen!


**A/N: Since the spoiler that season 4 will be even hottest than season 1 for swanqueen I just couldn't help but to come but to it. And then when I saw that sime on Emma's face as she looked at Regina after she cut the branch... I just needed to write this little storry. **

**Comments are VERY welcome! I would like to know what you think!**

**Pardon for every kind of mistakes, english is not my first language!**

**Rated M for language and smut!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It all was totally insane. Emma knew that. Oh hell, she knew that. But, hey, she couldn't just run away again. The ten-years-old boy just found her claiming to be her son and then that she's the daughter of Snow White- his teacher. It all was fucked up and she didn't believe it a bit, but something told her to stay. Even if just for a week. Henry, for sure. She has promised to give him a chance. And besides she wanted to get to know him. But then there was a reason number two...

Regina Mills.

The adoptive mother of the kid Emma gave up. The woman wanted to scare the ass out of her to make her leave her town but that only made Emma want to stay even more and be the pain in the Mayor's ass. _And what an ass... _Emma thought.

She even didn't have a chance to check out the brunette woman while she was running to hug the boy but it was enough for the blonde to feel _that_ in her core. The images of this woman has crossed her mind since then. And she couldn't help but to wonder how the Madame Mayor tasted.

_Oh boy..._ Emma thought back then licking her lips.

That damn woman was just so sexy. Emma knew that she shouldn't let herself fantase about her and start to focus on other things but she just couldn't! And Emma thought that she might have gone mad.. And that because of the woman she one for a day or two.

_Fuck her_, Emma thought with anger as Graham was taking her pictures on the station. And there it was... Once again her mind flew away wondering about the taste of this red lips. The taste of her skin. Of her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck! Stop it now, Swan._

She could barely understand what Graham was talking to her. Hell, she didn't much cared about what she was talking. The beautiful brunette was all over her head.

She quite came back to reality when Henry and his teacher came by. The blonde was so shocked that the pixy-haired woman wanted to bailout her. But she couldn't be more happy. She has already been in a jail for too long in her life and had no plans to go back.

Then the comers of her lips went up in a wicked smile that she couldn't and didn't want to hide. She turned to Graham with raised hands and said "It would be nice if you uncuff me... I have something to do."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She had quite a lot of time to think. And she had a one, simple as hell plan. Just stop this fucking madness and take what she wanted. Weird, huh?It doesn't sound like a Emma Swan at all but there she was. She normally would do such a thing, but she had to. She need to.

She saw that look on Mayor's face... In her eyes. It was getting darker when she looked at Emma. Slowly filling with the lust Emma felt for te brunette from the very beggining.

She was even pretty sure that Miss Mills could have plans. You can't just look at people like you want to eat them. Or maybe she hadn't and that's why she wanted Emma to leave town? Desperately.

But Emma didn't like to play someone's else games. She was on charge her whole life. It looked like she wanted it to look - maybe not exactly the life she had was the one she wanted. But if was hers. And no-one else was putting their fingers in it.

And she didn't want it to change. No. She was about to start the game. To be on charge, though, she knew that the brunette woman wouldn't like that. That was a delicous thought.

With a chainsaw she showed up next to Mayor's apple tree. She placed the saw on the gound before she took the appe into her hand and looked at it carefully.

It was so red and looked so fucking delicous... Like the one from Snow White fairytale. Though, Emma read the Grimm one where only the one side, the poison one, was red.

Emma kept looking at it wirh a smirk on her lips. Such a shame she didn't taste the one that Regina gave her this morning before Henry threw it on the sidewalk. Emma couldn't help but to smile wider at the thought of the moment Regina came to Granny's to give her that. She did it on purpose - opening the door wide just as she saw the brunette with nothing more than a white, thin shirk and panties. She could catch the brunette looking.

She threw the apple on the grass and turn on the saw. The one of branches Emma chosed was soon lying on the ground and her eyes went to the window where she saw clearly pissed Regina.

_Good..._

"What the hell are you doing?!"

She heard Regina's screams as she brunette almost run toward her with clamped hands into fists. Emma didn't know why but she enjoyed seeing the woman pissed like that. She had something from the panther inside of her. And Emma liked it.

"Picking apples."

Emma answered with clearly happy tone of voice and smuggy smile on her pale lips. She brunette spopped in from of her and Emma could see the rage in those whisky eyes. God, there where so deep.

"You are out of your mind!"

Emma skirked staying quiet. No words were needed. Emma knew that she didn't have to say anything to piss this woman off. The brunette's eyes where moving all over Emma's pace face and Emma saw that Regina couldn't help but so smile too. It wasn't just a smile - a real one or a fake one that the brunette shared with her many times before in those few days. It was a soductive on and she saw the dark eyes getting darked too.

It was funny for Emma how quickly she was able to make the woman forget why she was standing here with the blonde in the first place. One second ago she was buring with true fire and now it all has changed.

Looking at the beauty in front of her Emma couldn't stop the thoughts that there was something frobidden in Regina itself. She was for sure something Emma wanted to hae but couldn't. Or shouldn't...

_Curious if she's as sweet as I think her apples can be..._

Emma thought and then in one minisecond her hands were on Regina's shoulders as she pushed her against the tree. The blonde even didn't knew which leaned forst but they lips crushed together in a hard kiss. The other woman wasn't going to be delicate at all. Emma could barely process what was finally happening.

_Oh God..._

She tased so good. Her plump red lips where so soft even now, pressing against thin Emma's with such a force. Emma moved hers against Regina's and didn't wait lond to run her tongue along brunette's bottom lip in recuest..

Regina seemed to don't mind and her lips parted so Emma could welcome the heat and sweetness of Regina's tongue that she met. The kiss was all. Lips, tongues and teeth. She felt a - supriely - gentle bite on her bottom lip. She pussed away in need for the air. She could barely couch one before she felt a strond hand in her blond locks that pulled her down for another kissed again.

_Someone it too desperate..._ Emma thought smiling in her mind.

She found herself moving her hands from woman's arms to her waist and round hips. That body was too perfect... Emma has never saw someone so damn sexy before. Regina was just like an greek goddess. She didn't had to look, though she wish she could, she could feel it.

Emma started to slid the matherial of the grey dreed up Mayor's thighs and soft moan escaped brunettes throat. Emma smiled against the full lips and contined to kiss the woman with hunger. She wanted to be able to feel those as long as she could. She had no idea if she will have any other opportunity.

"O-oh Gods..."

That was Regina who moaned again, this thime breaking the kiss as her dress was already above her hips. Emma opened her eyes and met the dark one. Emma raised one hand to brush the dark hair behind Regina's ear bofore she pressed her lips to brunette's neck. As she found her pulse point she kissed there and then bit, gently at first.

"D-don't... Marks.. Don- 't leave t-them..."

She was so breathless... Emma couldn't believe her ears. Anyway, she didn't plan to listen to Regina. She bit down harder this time and started to suck the soft flesh.

"Miss Swan!" Regina almost screamed with anger in her voice. "What I just t-"

"Hey..." Emma pulled away and pressed one of her fingers to swollen lips. "Relax."

"Don't tell me what-" Emma cut her off with her lips against her yet again. Regina, though, pulled away. "Fine.." She said after a second. "But enough teasing."

Emma smirked and kissed Regina bhind her ear. The bunette gasped. The weak spot? She hoped so...

"Whatever you do you mean?"

"You know what the hell I mean, Miss Swan."

She was getting agnry again, it wasn't hard to sense. Clearly. Emma bit Regina's ear and started to suck on it.

"Tell me what you want," She continued to tease. "Tell me what you want me to do." She was going to make Regina to say it if she had to.

"Shut the hell up, Miss Swan, and just fuck me!"

"As you wish." Emma said with a grin and cupped other woman's, still covered with underwere, sex. "Mhm..." She groaned and the feeling of the heat and wetness throgh the matherial.

She squeezed oneof the butt cheeks with her left hand holding the brunette still as she pulled her soaked panties away. She didn't waited long before she thrusted two fingers inside of the other woman with no warning. A loud moan broke the silence.

"Shh..." Emma whispered against Regina's parted lips. "We don't want anyone to hear you, now do we?"

Regina just nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes closed tight. _She is too sexy_, Emma thoght for a millionth time and started to move her fingers in and out leaving her nails inside. Her movements where fast and hard. She curled them inside of the other woman and then the brunette couldn't help but to groan in pleasure as Emma hit the spot she had to like most. Emma did it again and she could feel Regina's walls clench around her fingers. The blonde forced her hand to move deeper and faster.

"Yes!" She could hear the Mayor screaming before she could cover her mouth with her hand as the hard orgasm hit her. "Oh... Miss Swan..."

Emma pressed her forehead against the dark-haired woman's. They stayed like that for a moment bofore she pulled away and brought her hand to her lips to lick all the brunett'es arousal. She, indded, tasted like apples.

Maybe it will be my favorite fruit now too...

Green eyes where on brown as she sucked her finger's clean. Regina seemed to be still out of her breath and Emma couldn't help but to feel proud of herself.

"I won't describe you anymor, Madame Mayor. I hall go now." She said with a happy smile and leaned for one last kiss and she was sure Regina could taste herself on them. "Have a good day." Emma added and turned round when she felt a hand on her bare arm.

"I hope you are not leaving town any time soon..?"

She raised her brown a little at brunette's words.

"Didn't plan to leave."

She answred and turned around leaving Regina still pressed against her apple tree.


End file.
